


pull my hair, daddy ;))))))

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone has secrets, including aoba, whether he wants to admit it or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull my hair, daddy ;))))))

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT DO NOT LOOK AT ME

Clear was surprised, to say the very least.

One minute he was making love to Aoba the way he usually did -- this time, Aoba's wrists were tied to the headboard -- and everything was normal, but the next thing he knew, Aoba said something that had shocked Clear so much that he didn't think he had heard him right.

"Yes, yes, fuck," Aoba had whined, back arching off the bed as he squirmed with pleasure. "Fuck me harder, daddy..."

Clear's hips were still moving out of instinct, but his eyes were wide and he was definitely blushing. He had heard about people saying things like that to each other in bed, but he would have never pegged Aoba to be the type to do it. Not in a million years. Aoba was shy and conservative and generally passive when it came to sex. Sure, he went along with Clear's schemes whenever Clear brought them up, but Aoba had never done anything like this.

He had never called Clear _that_ before!

Aoba blinked his eyes open and peered up at Clear with curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"Y-Y-Y-You --" Clear barely managed to stammer one word before Aoba gasped and tugged on his restraints in earnest.

"I-I-I didn't mean to say that out loud! I-I'm sorry! Oh my god, that's so embarrassing...!" Aoba tried to hide his face in the pillow. "Please untie me!"

Clear reached out to free Aoba's wrists from the bedposts. Aoba immediately grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it, groaning as if he was in pain.

"I-I didn't...mind it, Aoba-san..."

"But it's weeeiiiiird," Aoba grumbled. "I'm weird."

"Don't be embarrassed, Aoba-san. Everyone has kinks," Clear said in an attempt to console him. "Remember when I asked you to dress up as Hatsune Miku? That was a lot weirder than this."

Aoba threw the pillow on the floor and scrambled out of bed, running into the hallway and locking himself in what Clear assumed was the bathroom.

Clear didn't know what he was going to do about this.

*     *     *

Clear knew what he was going to do about this.

They hadn't talked about the incident since it had happened, and it had now been four days. If Clear tried bringing it up to Aoba directly, Aoba would just get embarrassed again and deny that anything had ever happened, so Clear decided to take an alternate route to deal with the problem. It had required a lot of preparation, but Clear finally had everything ready; all he had to do was wait for Aoba to get home.

Aoba came home about an hour later.

"Clear!" He called. "I'm back! Where are you?"

"In here."

Aoba walked into the living room where Clear was, but he stopped when he saw the way Clear was dressed.

Desperately trying to seem nonchalant about the situation, Clear pretended to smoke on the unlit pipe between his lips and nodded at Aoba once. "Welcome home, son."

Aoba blushed from his neck to his hairline. "U-U-Um."

Clear folded the newspaper he was pretending to read and uncrossed his legs. He patted his thigh and said, "Come here."

Aoba still stood in the entrance to the room. "Um."

Clear slid his fake glasses down his nose and looked at Aoba sternly. "I said 'come here', young man."

Aoba's knees were shaking and Clear could see a bulge in the front of his pants, much to his satisfaction. After another moment's pause, Aoba started to walk over. He tentatively straddled Clear's lap and sat down.

"How was work?" Clear asked in the most fatherly voice he could manage.

"I-It was okay," Aoba whispered shakily. He slid his hands over the front of Clear's cardigan. Clear was wearing a button-up shirt underneath it and he had even taken the time to put a tie on. He had wanted to make the role play as immersive for Aoba as he could.

"Did you do a good job?"

Aoba stared at Clear for a few seconds, still breathing rather loudly. "N-No, actually. I w-was...very bad today," Aoba murmured, looking off to the side. Clear grabbed his jaw firmly and forced him to look him in the eye.

"You were bad?"

Aoba nodded with some difficulty due to Clear's hand on his face.

Clear tried very hard not to smile. "I'm sorry, baby, but I'm going to have to discipline you."

Clear didn't miss the shudder than ran through Aoba's body. "D-Discipline me?"

"Yes. I will be kind, though; I'll let you request how you wish to be punished."

Aoba leaned in very very close and whispered desperately in Clear's ear, "I want you to spank me, daddy. Please."

Clear was uncomfortably hard. It wasn't that the role play was particularly erotic to him or anything; it was the sight of Aoba so desperate and needy. He was clinging to Clear's shoulders and whispering "please" over and over again in his ear, which made Clear honestly worry that his circuits were about to combust.

"Stand up," Clear ordered. Aoba did as he was told without questioning it. Clear unbuttoned Aoba's pants and tugged them down until Aoba's backside was exposed. He tried to ignore the fact that Aoba was hard already.

"Get over my knee."

Aoba crawled back on the sofa again, settling so he was laying with his ass up in Clear's lap. Clear placed his hands on Aoba's bare skin and kneaded the flesh with his fingers.

"Mmm, daddy," Aoba barely whispered. It didn't seem like he said it intending for Clear to hear it. How long had Aoba been calling Clear "daddy" in his head for?

"I want you to count to ten," Clear said in a voice thick with arousal.

"O-Okay."

Clear didn't want to hit Aoba at first, but once he had laid down the first slap and seen how Aoba had reacted (and how his ass had jiggled with the impact), he held no reservations. Aoba wanted this, so why shouldn't Clear have wanted to give it to him?

"O-One," Aoba moaned.

Clear spanked him again, relishing in the sound Aoba made when he did.

"T...T...Two."

When Clear slapped him a third time, he noticed a glaring red handprint forming on Aoba's ass cheek. It turned him on more than he ever thought it would.

"Three," Aoba keened. He was beginning to rub his hard cock against Clear's thigh.

"Hey." Clear flipped him over. "I never said you could do that."

"B-B-But...daddy..."

Clear looked from Aoba's blushing, tearful face to his equally flushed cock and he got an idea. He brought his hand back and slapped Aoba's dick instead. Aoba cried out, and Clear worried it was in pain until he saw precum dribble out of Aoba's tip.

Aoba had liked it.

"F-F...Four..."

Clear pulled Aoba's pants off all the way and sat him up in his lap with his legs spread. Aoba not-so-subtly grinded his ass down on Clear's still-confined cock.

"You still need to spank me six more times," Aoba whispered.

Clear did. He slapped Aoba's cock and balls over and over again until his hand was covered in precum and Aoba was crying.

"You were so good," Clear whispered in Aoba's ear, rubbing his hands soothingly all over his body. "You're such a good boy."

Aoba looked at Clear with unfocused eyes. He smiled and whispered, "Really, daddy? You think I'm good?"

"You're very good," Clear assured. "I'm going to reward you now." He grabbed Aoba's jaw again, more gently this time, and kissed him. He hoped that somewhere in Aoba's sex-hazed mind, he was receiving the unspoken message that Clear loved him and that he was only doing this because he wanted Aoba to feel good.

Clear took the lube from his pocket (he had come prepared for this) and slicked up his fingers. He easily slid two into Aoba, curling them and drinking in the beautiful moans spilling from Aoba's lips. He didn't touch Aoba's dick while he fingered him because he didn't want him to come, and he was surprised that Aoba hadn't tried to touch it himself. Perhaps he actually was trying very hard to be obedient?

"I'm okay now, d-daddy," Aoba said, tugging on Clear's wrist. "It doesn't take much to get me ready."

Clear pulled Aoba's shirt over his head and unfastened his own pants to finally take his cock out. He didn't want to undress any more than he needed to because he didn't want to shatter the illusion. If he took all of his clothes off, Aoba might snap out of it and realize it was just regular old Clear. They had come so far and Clear didn't want all of that effort to be for naught.

"You're so big, daddy," Aoba whispered, taking Clear's cock into his hand and stroking it slowly.

"You don't need to do that, baby," Clear tried to protest. "I just want to reward you."

"Then let me do this," Aoba said as he got down on his knees in front of the sofa, lapping at the head of Clear's cock. "I love sucking you, daddy. It's my favourite thing in the whole world."

Clear wanted to argue further, but then his shaft was enveloped in the delicious heat of Aoba's mouth and the words died in his throat. He combed his fingers through Aoba's hair and openly moaned, wanting Aoba to know how good of a job he was doing.

"Y-You're so good," Clear sighed. "You're a good boy. You're always so good at this."

Aoba looked up at Clear, meeting his gaze. He manages to maintain it, even as he bobbed his head up and down. He only broke eye contact when Clear pulled his head away by the hair.

"I don't want to come in your mouth; I want to come in here," Clear explained, shoving a finger in Aoba's hole again. "Are you ready?"

Aoba nodded. He crawled further away, to give Clear room, and arched his ass up into the air.

"You're so dirty," Clear said with a chuckle.

"I-I thought you s-said I was good?"

"You are good, but you're also very...dirty..."

"O-Only for you," Aoba purred. "I'm your slut. Only yours, daddy."

Clear looked at the way Aoba was spreading himself out before him and he couldn't help but be drawn in closer. He pressed several open-mouthed kisses to the cleft of Aoba's ass, but his appreciation of Aoba's body was cut short by the man in question whining for Clear to hurry up.

"You want it like this, baby?" Clear asked, lining up behind Aoba and holding his hips.

"Yes, daddy. But, um, if it's okay...I wanted to ask you if you would tie my hands back."

"Of course." Clear took his tie off and folded Aoba's arms comfortably behind him, tying them with the length of silk. He realized that with the way Aoba was positioned, he would likely get a friction burn from the carpet.

"Thank you," Aoba breathed. "This is perfect. Thank you, daddy."

Clear assumed Aoba knew what he was setting himself up for, and he didn't want to break character by fretting over Aoba like he usually did, so he swallowed his words and prepared to enter him. He considered warning Aoba, but, again, he figured Aoba was in a masochistic mood, so he silently apologized to Aoba and entered him in one extremely hard thrust.

"A-A-Ahh!" Aoba cried, but he didn't sound as if he was in a bad kind of pain. Aoba knew the safe word, and he had promised a long time ago that he would use it at any point if he felt uncomfortable.

Still, Clear had a heart -- not technically, maybe, but it was there in spirit -- so he gave Aoba a moment to adjust. Apparently, that was a mistake.

"P-Please! Please, d-daddy, hurry!" Aoba thrashed around uselessly. "Please fuck me!"

Clear cast his fake glasses aside and gripped Aoba's hips more tightly as he gave Aoba what he was begging for. Aoba cried out raggedly as he slid back and forth on the carpet from the force of Clear's thrusts.

The longer this went on, the more Clear realized that Aoba had been on to something. It was refreshing to see Aoba talk so openly about his desires, considering how he usually struggled just to stammer through his consent. Hearing Aoba beg to be fucked was something Clear hadn't known he wanted, but now he wondered how he had ever gone without it.

When Aoba finally came, he tightened intensely around Clear's cock and moaned like Clear had never heard before. The satisfaction of having brought Aoba to that level of euphoria was what made Clear come a few seconds later. He drove his hips in as deep as he could and released inside of Aoba (who sounded like he was enjoying Clear's orgasm more than Clear was).

Clear couldn't even open his eyes for at least two minutes. Once he was able to move again, he untied Aoba's arms and pulled him up so he was sitting in his lap. As Clear had suspected, Aoba had rug burns all over his face and chest. His bleary eyes were wet and he had tear tracks down his face, but he looked happy.

"T-Thank you," Aoba whispered, grinning. He kissed Clear on the cheek with a loud "muwah" sound.

"It was my pleasure," Clear assured. "Literally."

Aoba snorted with laughter. "You still love me, right? You're not plotting your midnight escape or anything, are you?"

"I absolutely still love you, Aoba-san. I want you to always feel comfortable discussing your ideas in the bedroom. I will never judge you for the things that turn you on."

Aoba smiled warmly. "I love you so much, Clear." He pushed Clear's hair back and pecked him on the forehead. "You're the best. I don't know what I'd do without you." He laughed. "You were so good! I really didn't think you would hit me, but you took me by surprise!"

"Did I hurt you, Aoba-san?" Clear asked. He stroked Aoba's cheek as gently as he could, but Aoba still flinched in pain.

"Yes, you did, but you were supposed to. That's the point."

Clear didn't have the energy to discuss this. Instead, he hugged Aoba tighter and kissed him on the lips. Aoba kissed back passionately.

When Aoba pulled back, he giggled and said, "I can't believe you had a pipe and everything. Where did you get that?"

"The pipe was my grandfather's, but I found everything else at a secondhand store. I wanted to have a convincingly paternal appearance."

Aoba smiled. "It was perfect."

Clear smiled, too, but then he saw the clock behind Aoba's head and noticed it was past dinner time.

"Oh my gosh! Aoba-san, we need to get cleaned up! I haven't even started on dinner yet!"

Aoba's smile morphed into a sly grin. "Don't worry. I'll take care of dinner for you --" he leaned in closer "-- _daddy."_

The two of them maintained heated eye contact for a few seconds. Aoba still hadn't moved.

"Um. I can't get up until you get up, Aoba-san."

Aoba laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, um...I'm not gonna be walking for at least a week."

Clear laughed, too, and carried Aoba off to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOOLY SHIT


End file.
